This application relates to a lubricant system for a component that requires more lubricant at lower speed than it may at higher speed.
Modern mechanical systems are becoming more and more complex. Mechanical transmissions including complex gear drives are included to drive various accessories and components associated with many systems. The intermeshed gears may transmit high torque and rotate at varying speed across the operation of the systems. Lubrication is required for the gears.
Typically, lubrication supply is tied to a speed of the system. In one example, lubrication is provided for gears to drive accessories associated with a gas turbine engine. The volume of lubricant delivered is proportional to the speed of the engine, and thus as engine speed increases so does the flow of lubrication. For most applications this is desirable. However, there are applications that require higher lubricant flow at lower speed. In such applications, a lubricant system that supplies lubricant in a volume proportional to the speed of the engine would be undesirable.
One such application would be a starter for a gas turbine engine. The starter must typically overcome the inertia of the engine components at start up and when the engine is at low speed. At these conditions lubricant is most needed by the gears in the starter to in turn drive components of the gas turbine engine. Conversely, at high speed those gears do not require lubrication.